


Aux petits bonheurs

by TailorFox



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014, Antoine débarque en équipe nationale, impatient de faire ses preuves. Olivier, en concurrence avec Karim Benzema, essaie de gagner définitivement sa place et de faire taire les critiques. Les entraînements, les matchs, les tournois, les désillusions et les bonnes surprises vont s'enchaîner jusqu'en 2016. Et rien, absolument rien, ne rapproche plus deux hommes que de grandir ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janvier 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Cette suite de drabbles n'a absolument pas la prétention de raconter la vérité. Je m'appuie parfois sur des informations pêchées dans les médias ou les biographies des joueurs, mais il s'agit évidemment d'une fiction! =)

**Janvier 2014**

 

1.

La première fois qu’Olivier entend le nom d’Antoine, c’est dans la bouche du staff technique qui se dispute sur l’échéance de la suspension de l’espoir français. Une stupide histoire de sortie nocturne non-autorisée.

Les joueurs à proximité lèvent les yeux au ciel. L’image de l’équipe nationale est suffisamment écornée. L’idée qu’un apprenti rebelle débarque parmi eux ne les réjouit guère. Quelques uns promettent d’ailleurs un accueil des plus musclés à la nouvelle recrue.

Olivier et Hugo partagent un regard entendu, relativisant la situation. Ce n’est pas un nouveau qui dictera sa loi dans cette troupe aux caractères bien trempés. Après tout, que faut-il craindre d’un abruti incapable de faire le mur sans se faire surprendre ? Pas grand-chose.

 

2.

Un lapin pris dans les phares d’une voiture. Voilà ce qui lui évoque Antoine, lorsqu’il fait sa première apparition à un meeting de l’équipe nationale. Sa dégaine maladroite ôte visiblement l’envie de le chahuter aux grandes gueules de l’équipe. Mathieu Debuchy, assis à ses côtés, cherche Olivier du regard, amusé.

La recrue tient davantage du jeune premier que la racaille qu’il avait imaginé. Les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, Antoine triture les manches de son sweat Puma. Lorsque Guy, l’entraîneur adjoint, l’introduit officiellement auprès de l’équipe, le nouveau bafouille un « Salut » et ose même une plaisanterie sur son propre nom de famille.

Dans son coin, Olivier sourit. Il n’a pas peut-être pas l’air très malin ou dégourdi, mais le gamin lui paraît au moins sympathique.

 

3.

La balle au pied, ses équipiers peinent à reconnaître le blondinet discret de la veille. Les quelques bribes de réputation qui leur sont parvenues aux oreilles s’avèrent vraies. Le gamin fait preuve d’une aisance rare, enchaînant les exercices avec un enthousiasme revigorant.  
\- Qu’on donne à manger à cet enfant, ricane discrètement Yohan.

Antoine paraît effectivement frêle dans son maillot trop large, floqué du numéro onze. Lorsque les files se créent pour un exercice de duels aériens, le hasard le place aux côtés d’Olivier.  
Alors qu’il s’élance pour la première fois, un léger coup d’épaule de l’attaquant d’Arsenal l’envoie à terre sous les rires intenses du staff et de l’équipe. Antoine, lui-même hilare, se relève aussitôt.  
\- J’avais peur de lui faire mal, ironise le jeune homme.

Etonné, son aîné croise les bras, le toisant de vingt centimètres. Antoine rougit, légèrement intimidé.  
\- Désolé, je plaisantais.  
\- Moi aussi.

Olivier éclate finalement de rire, aussitôt rejoint par son nouvel acolyte.

Hugo, en retrait, ne rate absolument rien de la scène.

Il jette un dernier coup d’œil à Olivier, rayonnant, _et il sait._

_L’apprivoisement a commencé._

 

4.

Le stage touche à sa fin. Debout dans le car, Olivier circule entre les rangées, papotant avec les rares joueurs encore éveillés. Lorsque Karim capitule à son tour, l’attaquant part à la recherche d’un autre camarade insomniaque.

Avachi sur les banquettes du fond, il repère Antoine, le visage éclairé par l’écran de son IPod.  
\- Tu écoutes quoi ?

Le jeune homme, légèrement groggy, lui tend un écouteur. Un truc commercial, qui passe en boucle sur les ondes. Olivier n’identifie même pas l’artiste.  
\- Alors, tu as pensé quoi de cette semaine ?  
\- Intimidant. Mais intéressant. Et toi, t’as pensé quoi de moi ?

Sous ses airs de minets, Antoine a de l’audace à revendre. Entretemps, la fatigue générale a gagné l’aîné. Un morceau d’électro dans les oreilles, il ferme les yeux avant de répondre d’une voix lointaine.  
\- Timide. Mais intéressant.

 

5.

  
\- Je te connais par cœur, Olivier Giroud.

Ce-dernier sursaute. Seules deux personnes au monde manient l’emploi de son nom complet. Et ce, dans la même intention : lui faire la morale. Sa mère et son capitaine.  
  
Instinctivement, il sait ce que sous-entend Hugo. Et cette idée le fait rire.

\- Non, mais attends… Tu me prends pour qui ?  
\- Je le sens. Et tu sais très bien que je me trompe rarement.

L’attaquant hausse les épaules. Ils se dirigent naturellement à l’écart.  
\- Même si- Imaginons ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune.  
\- Il a quoi ? Quatre ans de moins que toi ? Trois ?  
\- C’est une question d’allure.

Hugo le fixe, légèrement rassuré. Il est vrai que la stature chétive d’Antoine lui donne des airs d’adolescent, loin des profils qui font habituellement craquer son camarade.  
\- Parce que, vois-tu, ta vie privée reste privée tant qu'elle ne fout pas le bordel dans _mon_ équipe.

Olivier balaie ses dernières inquiétudes avec fermeté.  
\- Relax. Il ne se passera rien. Juré. C’est juste un gamin !

A l’angle du bus, des oreilles indiscrètes ne ratent rien de cette conversation. Etonné par ses récentes découvertes, Antoine peine à envisager Giroud avec un autre gars. Les rumeurs étaient vraies, se souvient le jeune homme, révulsé.

Dans sa déception, Antoine, contrarié, soupire en repensant à la dernière phrase.

_« Juste un gamin. »_


	2. Février - mai 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires sur le premier chapitre ! Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous poster la suite. L'avantage des drabbles, c'est qu'ils sont rapides à écrire !

**Février - mai 2014**

 6.

Mi-février, la Une du Sun, un torchon britannique, accuse Giroud d’avoir commis l’adultère à grand renfort de photos floues.

 _Situation de crise_ , s’inquiète aussitôt Hugo face à l’article. Au terme de trois tentatives, Olivier décroche enfin, étrangement serein. Après quelques minutes d’explication, le capitaine n’en revient toujours pas.

\- T’as invité un mannequin ? Et tu n’as pas couché avec ?

Le gardien n’en croit pas ses oreilles. Lorsqu’il l’interroge sur les raisons de cette histoire absurde, la réponse ne l’étonne qu’à moitié.

\- Pour faire taire les rumeurs.  
\- En créant un scandale et en mettant en péril ton mariage ?  
\- Jen sait. Raison pour laquelle elle m'a soutenu sur les réseaux. Je ne suis pas le premier joueur à faire la Une pour des histoires de cul… Mais si les médias apprenaient le reste-  
\- Je n’ose pas imaginer. Eh bien… C’est compliqué comme histoire.

Olivier, fataliste et fidèle à lui-même, se plaint à peine.

\- Bienvenue dans ma vie.

 

7.

Allongé sur son immense canapé, à quelques centimètres d’une enveloppe éventrée, Antoine est sur un petit nuage. Entre les mains, il tient la lettre qui confirme officiellement sa première sélection en équipe nationale.

Il se revoit, convoqué par la fédération et frappé par une suspension des plus sévères. Un coup de grâce pour sa carrière internationale, lui avaient soufflé quelques mauvaises langues. Aujourd’hui, Antoine jubile.

Les félicitations affluent des quatre coins d’Europe. Amis, parents, anciens co-équipiers, il ne compte plus les manifestations de joie que provoque cette bonne nouvelle.

Et puis, ce message inattendu, sobre.

«  _Bien joué, petit !_ »

Olivier Giroud. Ce simple texto a une saveur d’autant plus précieuse qu’Antoine a eu vent de la crise que traverse l’attaquant depuis la publication de photos compromettantes.

Touché, il compose un message.

«  _Merci ! Si tu as besoin-_

Il l’efface. Ils ne sont pas suffisamment proches, après tout.

Et puis… « _Juste un gamin_  », «  _Petit._  »

Sincèrement, il se prend pour qui, Giroud ?

 

 

8.

Ils se connaissent peu, mais Antoine sait une chose : il n’a jamais vu Olivier aussi misérable qu’après ce match contre les Pays-Bas. Largué dans la partie à quelques minutes du coup de sifflet final, le Gunners fulmine.

Lui-même est moyennement satisfait de ce premier match. Sa prestation médiocre a même écarté son enthousiasme d’avoir été désigné titulaire. Karim, remplacé par Olivier, essaie de remonter le moral de ce-dernier, en vain.

Lorsque le joueur du Real baisse les bras, Antoine s’y risque sans certitude.

\- Ca va ?

Silence.

Loupé.  Deuxième tentative.

\- C’était cool de jouer avec toi.

Sans animosité, Olivier souffle néanmoins. 

\- ‘rci.

Antoine, lui, sourit maladroitement.

_C’est toujours mieux que rien._

 

 

9.

Au petit déjeuner, les cœurs paraissent plus légers et les visages se font plus souriants. Antoine, en pleine forme, pleure littéralement de rire après une blague de Paul Pogba. La table "des vieux" ne rate pas une miette du spectacle. 

\- Il s’intègre bien, se réjouit Yohan, un bol de café dans les mains.  
\- Ouais, il s’en sort bien le nouveau.

Nouveau. Le mot fait sourire Hugo, conscient qu’Olivier marque inconsciemment ses distances avec le blondinet.

\- Tu m’choppes une chocolatine ?  
\- Pain-au-chocolat, Gignac.

Debout, devant le buffet, Olivier ressent la présence proche d’une silhouette à présent familière. Antoine, craintif, n’a visiblement pas oublié l’humeur massacrante de son co-équipier.

\- Bonjour ?  
\- Salut, Anto. Désolé pour hier.

Deux grands yeux bleus inquiets le fixent, interdit. L’aîné préfère en rire.  
  
\- Relax, j’ai jamais mangé personne.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Je préfère les pains au chocolat, c’est plus digeste.

 

 

10.

Le match contre la Norvège apporte son lot de réjouissances : titularisés, Olivier et Antoine se côtoient sur le terrain avec plus ou moins de succès. Les centres sont parfois trop courts, les passes trop longues, mais rien d’insurmontable aux yeux du plus expérimenté.

Lorsque le stade scande Giroud après son premier puis son second but, Antoine le jalouse légèrement. Il aurait certes aimé être la vedette de la soirée, mais il a conscience que le buteur avait besoin de cette réussite.

Dans les vestiaires, Olivier rayonne, tout en modestie, comme à son habitude. Lorsqu’il vient le féliciter, l'allégresse inonde le colosse qui l’empoigne, l’enlace virilement et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Légèrement secoué, Antoine l’entend le mettre au défi.

\- Lors du prochain match, t’as intérêt à faire pareil !

Le challenge est tentant.

\- Promis !

 


	3. Mai - juin 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'adore vraiment les lire ! N'hésitez pas à signaler vos passages préférés, que je cerne au mieux vos attentes ! :)  
> * Une Madjer, un geste cité dans le texte, est compliqué à expliquer... Globalement, il faut que la balle passe entre vos jambes et que vous donniez un coup de talon dedans. Il y a des vidéos sur le net !

**Mai - Juin 2014**

 

11.

Ne pas mettre un seul but contre le Paraguay, sérieusement ? Je suis même pas foutu de le placer sur une carte, peste Olivier en fixant le chrono. Neuf minutes restantes.     

Un centre en sa direction change enfin la donne. Souple, il s’élance pour une tête magistrale… Contrée par les poings du gardien. _Putain !_ Olivier n’a pas le temps de se replacer qu’une demi-portion traverse le grand rectangle, récupère le ballon et s’infiltre dans la défense paraguayenne. Et marque.

Une frappe nette, précise.

Celui qui a récupéré sa tentative loupée n’est autre qu’Antoine, chahuté par ses co-équipiers, ivres de soulagement. Entre deux étreintes, le jeune homme capte son regard.

Solennels, ils acquiescent sobrement et se replacent.

Son premier but en équipe nationale.

Antoine dissimule un léger sourire.

 _La classe_.            
  
 12.

Le match contre la Jamaïque est radicalement différent. Soixantième minute, les Bleus mènent six à zéro. La rencontre a de tels airs de règlement de compte qu’Olivier n’a même pas le cœur à fêter son but.

Le panneau des changements indique finalement son numéro. Neuf sort, onze rentre. Il sourit et se dirige au trot vers le banc de touche. A hauteur d’Antoine, il le prend par les épaules et lui souffle quelques mots, autoritaire.

\- Ce fameux doublet, c’est aujourd’hui ou jamais !

Défi relevé pour l’attaquant en moins d’un quart d’heure. Le jeune homme dévie d’une Madjer la balle et la cale au fond des filets. Même l’auteur de ce geste technique n’en revient visiblement pas.

\- Il suffisait de demander, lui glisse Antoine, crâneur, en sortant du terrain.

Olivier l’observe, légèrement désarçonné.

Gauche une seconde, intrépide celle d’après.

Ce Griezmann est vraiment un drôle d’animal.

13.

Confortablement installés dans une salle d’attente de Roissy, les Bleus attendent leur vol en direction du Brésil. Légèrement stressé par cette première coupe du monde, Antoine sirote discrètement son thé.

Devant lui, Mathieu Debuchy et Olivier discutent de tout et de rien. Jusqu’à ce que Giroud souffle bruyamment.

\- Je suis sûr que j’ai encore oublié un truc en faisant mes valises.  
\- Tes chargeurs ?, l’interroge Mathieu, pensif.  
\- J'ai.  
\- Tes écouteurs ?

Olivier désigne ceux qui pendent autour de son cou. Son camarade poursuit l’inventaire.  
  
\- Un pyjama ?  
\- Non, j’dors nu.

Derrière eux, Antoine s’étouffe et renverse sa tasse sur ses genoux. Mathieu en rit aux larmes avant d’amplifier le malaise :  
\- Pas toi, Grizzi ?

Les joues rouges, le jeune homme lui cloue néanmoins le bec.  
\- Non, à mon âge, on porte encore des pyjamas de super-héros, c’est bien connu.

 _Et dire qu'on n'a pas encore décollé,_ se désole Olivier, le regard posé sur le pantalon tâché du cadet.

14.

Réfugié dans la chambre de Paul Pogba, Antoine enchaîne les parties de football sur console. Les deux garçons échangent leurs suppositions sur la première feuille de match du tournoi. Au fil de la conversation, le sujet glisse sur Giroud.

\- Je le trouve vénère en ce moment. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Non.  
\- J’demande, comme je sais que vous vous entendez bien-

Antoine hausse un sourcil.  
\- Ah bon ? Ce type me prend toujours de haut. J’ai vraiment l’impression de l’agacer.  
\- Il est toujours sympa avec toi, pourtant ?  
\- Il est gentil avec tout le monde.

Paul hausse les épaules et lance une nouvelle partie.  
  
\- Ouais, il est peut-être faux-cul. De toutes façons, qu’il te kiffe ou pas… On s’en fout, non ?

Antoine souffle et appuie sur Start. Soudainement, le jeu ne l’amuse plus autant.  
  
\- Ouais, sûr. Je m’en fous.

 

15.

Deux portes plus loin, Hugo et Olivier paressent sur le lit, les muscles endoloris par l’entraînement du soir.

\- Alors Capitaine, tu flippes ?  
\- Bof. Cette coupe ne peut pas être pire que la dernière, dans le fond.

L’Afrique du Sud. Même Olivier grimace en y repensant.

\- Pas faux.  
\- Ca va, toi ?  
\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

Hugo le dévisage, songeur :        
\- Il s’appelle comment ?

 Olivier lève les yeux au ciel et s’avoue vaincu.  
\- Karim. Et Mathieu. Et même Antoine, maintenant.

Aurait-il préféré que ce soit une histoire de cœur ? Hugo hésite.

-Ca va aller. Tu auras du temps de jeu, j’en suis sûr. Il y a de la concurrence, certes-  
\- J’ai simplement l’impression d’être la cinquième roue de l’équipe.  
\- On a besoin de tout le monde. On doit se battre _ensemble_.

Le gardien lui frotte vigoureusement le dos.  
\- Et qui sait ? Tu trouveras peut-être un beau brun à la peau mat à la cérémonie de clôture-  
\- Non merci, répond aussitôt Olivier, surpris d’entendre Hugo évoquer ainsi ses préférences.  
\- C’est ton type, pourtant, non ?

Olivier fait la moue.         
\- Si tu l'dis.


	4. Juin - Juillet 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, je me suis permis de glisser quelques lignes sur l'épouse d'Olivier. Les femmes des héros de fanfictions sont souvent décrites comme des pestes, ce que je trouve dommage. J'avais envie de lui réserver une place un peu plus agréable. Bonne lecture, vos feels vont faire les montagnes russes, je crois!

**Juin – Juillet 2014**

16.

Comme il s’y attendait, Olivier n’est pas titulaire pour cette première rencontre. Il ne peut pas réellement parler de déception : après tout, cette annonce est loin d’être une surprise. A l’issue de cette réunion, l’attaquant s’éclipse discrètement.

L’ordinateur sur les genoux, il lance une conversation Skype. Il est quatorze heures en France et sa fille se réveille visiblement de sa sieste, légèrement grincheuse mais terriblement mignonne. Quelques mots, un baiser soufflé, et Olivier a le cœur plus léger. Comme d’habitude, Jen trouve les mots qui l’apaisent. _Elle est parfaite._

Il se souvient furtivement du jour où elle a accepté de le _partager_.

Il éteint finalement l’ordinateur, sous le charme.

_Je ne la mérite définitivement pas._

 

17.

Dans le vestiaire, à quelques minutes du match, Antoine a tout d’un lion en cage. Son stress est visiblement communicatif, rendant l’ambiance électrique. A bout de nerfs, Olivier l’intercepte.

\- Oh, calme-toi !               
\- Quoi ?, réagit sèchement le jeune homme, tendu.      
\- Tu vas monter sur ce terrain, mettre la baballe dans le filet-    
\- Pas besoin de me parler comme à un enfant.                 
\- Visiblement si.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard noir.    
\- Réchauffe donc le banc de touche et laisse faire les _grands_.

Antoine part finalement s’installer dans le coin opposé du vestiaire. Hugo, lui, soupire en surprenant cette conversation particulièrement cruelle. Olivier le dévisage, sur la défensive.  
\- Quoi ?                 
\- Je n’ai jamais vu deux personnes qui s’apprécient se détester autant.                              
\- Ta phrase n’a aucun sens.         
\- Oh que si.      

 

 18.

\- Cinq jours. Cinq putains de jours qu’ils se tirent la gueule !

Ce n’est décidément pas dans les habitudes de Monsieur Lloris, ambassadeur de la politesse et des bonnes manières, d’être vulgaire. Sous le choc, Didier manque de tomber en bas de sa chaise.

Le sélectionneur toussote, laissant le temps à son capitaine de se reprendre.  
\- Désolé, coach. Mais oui, tu as vu juste : Grizzi et Giroud sont en froid.               
\- Je sentais effectivement qu’il y avait un truc… Mais je préférais tâter le terrain auprès de toi.

Hugo, professionnel, lui livre une explication détaillée de la situation. Didier lève un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- Tu m’excuseras mais… Je ne comprends absolument pas l’origine du problème.          
\- Ah oui, c’est normal. Personne n’y comprend rien. Même pas eux.     
\- Même eux ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Le gardien se prend la tête entre les mains.        
\- Parce-que-c’est-totalement-incompréhensible.

De mémoire d’homme, Didier ne se souvient pas avoir un jour vu son référent dans un état pareil. Il se sent presque désolé lorsqu’il explicite la raison de cette convocation :              
\- Bon eh bien… Tu vas nous solutionner ça, hein ? C’est ton job, après tout.

Son job, ouais, Hugo le sait.

L’espace d’un instant, il s’imagine leur faire manger son brassard.

Ridicule idée. Mais terriblement tentante.

 

19.

Olivier jette un coup d’œil à sa montre. Vingt heures piles.

Invité par Hugo à le rejoindre dans ses quartiers, un léger pressentiment se concrétise lorsqu’il reconnaît une effluve, un parfum familier, en poussant la porte.  
  
Doucement, il referme celle-ci en riant jaune. Hugo, lui, s’éclipse, fier de son plan.        
\- Je vous laisse ! Bonne discussion !

Antoine, aussi contrarié que lui, se tient au milieu de la pièce.  
\- Tu m’expliques pourquoi on est ici ?, demande-t-il d’une voix neutre.               
\- Parce que notre capitaine est un escroc.           
  
La plaisanterie détend légèrement l’atmosphère.           
\- Il est diabolique, en fait.                            
\- T’as pas idée.

Olivier se laisse tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. _C’est toujours plus facile de présenter ses  excuses à un plafond_ , se motive-t-il.          
\- Ecoute, je suis désolé de t’avoir brusqué l’autre jour, dans le vestiaire. J’étais… jaloux, j’imagine.

Antoine, lui, fixe ses pieds. _A mon tour_.               
\- Je suis désolé aussi. J’avais pas à te dire ça. Stress ou pas… C’était pas cool de ma part.

Lorsque les regards se croisent enfin, les deux hommes se sentent pathétiques. Mais plus léger. Antoine s’avance, timide.                 
\- On oublie cette dispute ?

Olivier sourit, espiègle.  
\- De quelle dispute tu parles ?

Antoine fronce les sourcils :        
\- Ben de celle dans le- Oh.

Il comprend enfin.           
\- Mais t’es con ! Arrête de rire, c’est vraiment pas drôle !

 

 20.

La Coupe du Monde s’arrête là pour eux, sur une défaite cruelle contre l’Allemagne. Impuissant, Olivier console ses co-équipiers les plus atteints. Entre deux accolades, il aperçoit Antoine qui file vers les douches, tremblant de rage et de déception.

Sans lui demander son avis, il l’empoigne par les épaules. Dans la fatigue et l’émotion, l’étreinte est sûrement trop forte. Antoine y répond de la meilleure des manières : en le serrant davantage.

Anéanti est probablement le mot qui décrit le mieux son état. Le visage dissimulé dans la vareuse floquée du numéro neuf, le jeune homme sanglote.          
\- Anto, s’il-te-plait… Arrête. J’vais chialer aussi.                 
\- J’m’en fous. Au moins j’serai pas le seul.

Olivier lui frotte le dos, le menton posé sur le sommet du crâne blond.                
\- Eh- L’Euro, dans deux ans, c’est chez nous-    

Antoine l’écoute, curieux.           
\- T’es partant pour leur botter le cul ?    
\- Oh ouais, lui répond-t-il en reniflant bruyamment.

Les pleurs se calment, mais Olivier prolonge l’étreinte.

Juste quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes, encore.                    
  



	5. Août - Octobre 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris un petit jour off hier, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à sélectionner les évènements de ce chapitre. J'ai finalement trouvé quelques pistes en lisant des interviews ou en parcourant la biographie de nos deux adorables joueurs. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira ! J'avais envie de creuser et complexifier leur personnalité. Merci encore pour les commentaires, j'y répondrai demain... Là, il se fait très tard ! :)

**Août - Octobre 2014**  
  
21.

_C’est bizarre un transfert._

Antoine l’avoue : il ne s’attendait pas à ressentir une telle confusion en signant ce juteux contrat. Il est évidemment fier, heureux et particulièrement impatient de relever de nouveaux défis dans la capitale espagnole.

Et pourtant. Une partie de lui s’accroche aux heureux souvenirs qu’il a connu dans le pays basque. L’aventure Sociedad aura toujours une saveur particulière, qu’il finisse sa carrière à Madrid, Manchester ou en Corrèze.

Un pas de plus.

Vers où ? Il fronce les sourcils.

Le succès. L’épanouissement. En somme, des notions abstraites et fourre-tout.

Certes, sur un terrain, il court après un ballon. Mais en dehors ?  

Bonne question.

 

 

22.

Il déteste les rencontres contre Everton. Les raisons n’ont absolument rien de rationnel. Un mauvais pressentiment, essentiellement.

Prostré sur le gazon, Olivier, les mâchoires contractées, concède un point à ses superstitions. Il connaît son corps : ce tacle appuyé a laissé plus de trace qu’une simple conclusion. Secrètement, il craint l’entorse et espère la fracture.

Le kiné lui palpe douloureusement le pied à plusieurs reprises. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, il serre les poings. L’un d’entre eux risque d’ailleurs d’écraser les petites lunettes carrées du médecin si l’auscultation ne s’arrête pas bientôt.

\- Cassé. L’écho et la radio confirmeront, mais tu en as sûrement pour quatre à cinq mois.

Le verdict est plus brutal que n’importe quel tacle ou uppercut. Quatre mois ? Autant dire une éternité.

Le choc le laisse pâle comme un mort. L’épuisement, la douleur et maintenant la tristesse l’accablent.

\- Olivier ? Ca va ?

Il s’effondre.  

\- Non.

 

 

23.

Plongé dans le tumulte des négociations de son transfert, contraint de s’adapter à d’autres exigences sportives, Antoine est usé. Littéralement. Quelques jours de répit dans le foyer familial lui font ainsi le plus grand bien.

Avachie sur le canapé du living, sa sœur feuillette une vieille revue féminine. Absent, il suit d’un œil distrait les titres qui s’inscrivent en lettre capitales. « Maigrir avant l’été » et autres « Dix conseils pour un look faussement décontracté » le font pouffer de rire.

\- Hey ! C’est ton collègue canon, non ?

Antoine tourne la tête. Sur le papier glacé, il reconnaît l’impeccable silhouette de Giroud, posant aux côtés d’une bouteille de parfum Hugo Boss. Loin d’être ridicule, le sportif n’a rien à envier aux autres mannequins du magazine. Antoine ne peut s’empêcher de se marrer, amusé par la coïncidence. Sa soeur, elle, ne lâche pas la photographie des yeux.

\- Tu savais qu’il avait posé pour une revue gay ?

Antoine s’étouffe avec son soda.            
\- Non, c’est pas vraiment les choses dont on discute dans le vestiaire.

Elle semble rêveuse.                 
\- Je t’envie un peu, quand même.           
  
Le jeune homme plisse le front :              
\- Pour ?                 
\- Ben… Les douches !     
\- Euh non, je t’arrête tout de suite… Je garde les yeux sur mon flacon de shampooing. Sinon, c’est vraiment malsain.                  
\- Quel gachis ! Allez, t’as vraiment jamais regardé ?        
\- Jamais !

Mal à l’aise, Antoine remue dans le siège.

Jamais.

Juste une fois. Ou deux.

Par curiosité, évidemment.

 

24.

La blessure qu’il traîne depuis deux mois a terriblement entamé le moral d’Olivier. Sa formidable épouse a pris les devants, aussi intelligente qu'autoritaire.   

Prendre du bon temps. La consigne de Jen était des plus claires lorsqu’elle a écrasé sur son torse une réservation à Miami.

En basse saison, les hôtels y sont presque déserts de touristes et, surtout, de supporters de football européen. Retomber dans l’anonymat lui fait le plus grand bien. Inconnu au bataillon, il est même contraint de donner son prénom aux quelques ravissants trentenaires qui l’abordent au bar ou au spa. Ce détail banal suffit à le convaincre qu’un minitrip à l’autre bout du monde était une idée royale.

Nerveux, il n’explique pas le râteau monumental qu’il met subitement à un natif de Seattle, intéressé et déjà conquis. L’Américain le regarde s’éloigner, confus.

Dans l’ascenseur, Olivier s’en veut. Il se serait autrefois damner pour ramener un tel gars dans ses draps. Mais ce soir, cette simple idée le rend nauséeux.

Il frotte machinalement le verset encré sur son avant-bras.

_L’Éternel est mon berger, je ne manquerai de rien._

Mais quel sort réserve-t-il aux moutons noirs ?

 

25.

Les Bleus viennent de remporter un match des plus disputés contre le Portugal. Une grande partie de l’équipe, trop heureux d’avoir surplombé Ronaldo, est déjà à la fête. Dans cette ambiance bon-enfant, Hugo termine de s’habiller en écoutant les chants parfois indécents de ses camarades.

Son téléphone vibre soudainement dans sa poche. Giroud, blessé, lui adresse ses plus sincères félicitations. D’une pression du doigt, il lance la communication.         
\- Hey ! Merci Oli ! Comment vas-tu ?      
\- Bien ! J’ai laissé mes béquilles de côté pour prendre le soleil à Miami-                
\- Eh ben ! Tu dois pas t’emmerder !        
\- Figure-toi que, si, justement.

Un fond sonore cacophonique s’installe autour de lui. Chaque joueur, à tour de rôle, le chahute en adressant quelques mots au blessé ou en entonnant des airs populaires contre le haut-parleur. Olivier explose de rire à plusieurs reprises.                

Un «  _Giroud, tu manques !_ » résonne par-dessus le reste. Olivier remercie l’inconnu :                 
\- C’était qui ?      
\- Antoine. Je ne sais pas si tu as correctement entendu, mais tu lui manques.

Hugo n’en revient pas de l’effet de cette simple phrase. Il peut presque _entendre_ Olivier sourire.  
\- Capi ? Tu peux me rendre un service et lui transmettre un message ?                
\- Vas-y. Je t’écoute.        
\- Que je reviens bientôt. Et ça va faire mal !        
\- Je lui dis. Autre chose ?              
\- Ouais, attends- Dis-lui que… Lui aussi. Il manque.

 


	6. Novembre 2014 - Mars 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans l'histoire, je suis malheureusement dans une phase de creux où il n'y a pas réellement d'évènements clairs et précis pour baser mon récit. Heureusement, en traînant sur Tumblr et d'autres sites, je suis parvenue à en identifier quelques uns. Pour information, Mathieu et Olivier ont réellement été photographié lors d'un tournoi de tennis et la vidéo qu'ils y visionnent est sur le compte d'Antoine. Pour le reste, comme d'hab, ça ne sort que de mon esprit ! Bonne lecture, je m'éclate vraiment à écrire et à vous lire ! N'hésitez jamais à proposer/discuter de choses, j'essaie d'y réagir ;-) Paul fait, par exemple, une apparition sur demande!

**Novembre 2014 - Mars 2015**

26.

\- Et quoi, Giroud, il est mort ?

Hugo, les cheveux encore ruisselants de sa douche, se retourne vers l’auteur de la question. Antoine. Evidemment.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il terminait la revalidation ce mois-ci.

La réponse ne satisfait visiblement pas le jeune homme qui s’assied, sans en demander l’autorisation, sur la banquette allouée à Hugo. Celui-ci ne proteste même pas, retroussant les manches de sa chemise avec une rigueur Llorisienne.

\- Il va louper les derniers matchs de l’année, alors ?  
\- De toute évidence, oui.  
\- Et son moral, ça dit quoi ?

Hugo grimace. Antoine comprend que l’état d’esprit de l’attaquant n’est certainement pas au beau fixe. Espiègle, le gardien se laisse aller à un conseil aucunement désintéressé.

\- Tu sais ce que tu pourrais y faire ?  
\- Non ?  
\- Demande-lui comment il va. Ca lui ferait plaisir.

Antoine hoche la tête, déterminé.         
  
\- Bonne idée ! Je ferai ça un de ces jours.

Ajustant son col, Hugo se sourit à lui-même dans le miroir, résigné.

_T’as l’art d’encourager des personnes et des choses que tu ne devrais pas, Lloris._

 

27.

Confortablement installé dans un siège, Olivier profite d’une après-midi de répit, loin des kinés et des ostéopathes. Son complice de la journée, Mathieu, suit attentivement le match qui se déroule sous leurs yeux sans pour autant saisir toutes les subtilités du tennis.  
  
\- Balle de break ?, soulève-t-il, honteux, en quémandant quelques explications à l’attaquant.

Pédagogue, Olivier lui explique en quelques mots.  
  
\- Ah ouais, j’ai pigé ! Merci mec.

Olivier rit. Son co-équipier le distrait au moins autant que le duel acharné que se livrent les deux sportifs face à eux. Soudainement, des flashs crépitent dans la tribune voisine. Contrarié, il avertit aussitôt Mathieu.  
  
\- J’crois qu’on est repéré.  
\- La faute à ta belle gueule.  
\- Ou à ta coupe de cheveux… expérimentale.

Mathieu éclate de rire. Olivier, fier, imagine un instant qu’il s’agit de sa blague avant de s’apercevoir que son camarade fixe son téléphone.           
  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Une connerie qu’Antoine a posté sur Instagram.

Sans lui demander son avis, il lui glisse l’écran sous le nez. La vidéo, brève, est prise lors d’un entraînement national. Après un assist enfantin, Antoine se jette ironiquement dans la pelouse pour une célébration tout aussi ridicule.

Une connerie, en somme, mais Olivier parvient à trouver celle-ci plus amusante que le match de classe mondiale qui se joue à quelques mètres. Les mains sur le téléphone de Mathieu, il cède à la tentation.  
  
\- Attends, remontre ! J’ai pas bien vu.

 

28.

Les pieds dans des crampons et la tête dans les nuages. Cette formule résume parfaitement l’humeur d’Olivier qui remonte, pour la première fois, sur le terrain d’entraînement d’Arsenal.

Face à face, Özil et lui attendent patiemment que l’exercice débute. L’Allemand, heureux de retrouver son comparse, l’assaille de questions et d’informations. Soucieux d’inverser la tendance, Olivier, bienveillant, coupe court à l’interrogatoire.          

\- Et toi, les amours, ça dit quoi ?

L’Allemand souffle bruyamment, avant de résumer la situation par une formule des plus pessimistes.

\- Je devrais peut-être faire vœu de célibat.

Olivier n’y croit pas une seconde.         

\- Tu serais bien malheureux, crois-moi !  
\- Sincèrement, je t’admire.  
\- Pourquoi ?, s’étonne le Français, déstabilisé.  
\- La façon dont tu gères ta carrière de front avec ton statut de père ou de mari… Respect, vieux.

Un coup de sifflet indique le début de l’exercice. Le signal tombe à point, laissant juste le temps à Olivier de clôturer la conversation.

\- Si tu savais le bordel que peut être ma vie, parfois… Tu changerais d’avis, mon ami !

 

29.

Le sac à l’épaule, Antoine maudit le responsable des horaires de l’équipe de France. Décréter un entraînement, un quatre janvier, à huit heures du matin ? S’il tenait l’abruti…

A côté de ses godasses, il réalise un frontal avec le premier joueur à sortir des vestiaires. Lloris, évidemment, en parfait capitaine qu’il est. Celui-ci affiche soudainement un drôle de sourire en coin.

\- Eh ben ? C’est pas la forme, Anto ? Dommage, il y a une petite surprise qui t’attend dans le vestiaire. 

Les yeux du jeune homme s’écarquillent. Impatient, il pousse la porte et fait face à un torse. Un géant, donc. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, il n’en connait qu’un.

Lentement, il lève la tête. Ses espérances se confirment.

\- Oli ?

Il est si heureux que lorsque l’aîné lui ébouriffe les cheveux, il hésite à lui demander de recommencer l’opération. Antoine essaie de contenir sa joie, soucieux des apparences.

Mais échoue lamentablement.

\- Putain, j’suis trop heureux de te revoir !

En retrait, Paul et Mathieu les regardent d’un œil mi-attendri mi-moqueur. Face à eux, les deux attaquants se vannent avec une complicité rare. Entendant Antoine pouffer de rire, Mathieu fronce les sourcils :

\- C’est quoi ça pour un rire, sérieusement ?

\- C’est normal, lui répond Paul, serein. Antoine sonne toujours comme une sorte de Pokémon bizarre quand il est heureux.

 

 

30.

Le Brésil l’emporte sur la France, première mauvaise nouvelle.

Ils n’ont pas joué ensemble, deuxième mauvaise nouvelle.

Enfin, si, soupire Antoine. Quatre minutes.

Olivier est entré à la soixante-dixième minute. Lui, après un match en dents de scie, a été éjecté du terrain à la soixante-quatorzième. En définitive, ils se sont à peine croisés sur le pré.

\- Eh ben, Grizou, tu tires la gueule ?

Olivier, lui, semble particulièrement heureux. La défaite n’a visiblement pas entamé son enthousiasme de renouer avec la vareuse nationale. Il s’assied à ses côtés, habillé et coiffé comme s’il s’apprêtait à réaliser un shooting photo.

\- C’est moche.  
\- De perdre ? Cela arrive. Ce n’était ni Andorre ni l'Islande, hein.  
\- Ouais, aussi. Mais de ne jouer que quatre minutes ensemble.

Olivier hausse les épaules.  
  
\- Ouais, c’est vrai. Mais c’est quatre minutes de plus que les six derniers mois, non ?  
\- Pas faux, reconnaît Antoine en laissant sa tête basculer contre l’épaule de son aîné.

Bruyamment, il renifle à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre la parole.

\- T’as changé de parfum, non ? Il est cool.  
\- Je suis flatté. Tu es le premier à le remarquer.

Gênés, les deux hommes se cherchent mutuellement des issues de secours.

Olivier est le premier à en proposer une.

\- T’as un bon nez, j’imagine.

\- Ouais.. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

 Un regard embarassé, et ils savent. 

Aucun des deux n'y croit à cette histoire d'odorat.


	7. Juin - Juillet 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis horriblement désolée pour cette longue pause! Je me suis malheureusement retrouvée sans connexion pendant quelques jours. Je suis ensuite partie un petit week-end, voilà la raison du retard. J'espère que ce chapitre suffira à vous faire oublier cette disparition inexpliquée haha ! Merci à tous pour vos messages, c'était un vrai bonheur de les lire ! Je vais rattrapper mon retard petit à petit :)

**Juin - juillet 2015**

 

31.

Une défaite contre l’Albanie.

Encore sous le choc, Antoine éprouve quelques difficultés à réaliser la déroute en rejoignant les vestiaires. Autour de lui, les mines honteuses des Bleus contrastent avec la liesse logique de leurs adversaires.

La situation n’étant visiblement pas assez dramatique à leurs yeux, l’humeur de quelques Bleus semblent s’échauffer en tête de file. Chahutés par deux remplaçants Albanais, les Français répliquent d’une ou deux menaces à peine dissimulées.

\- Oh putain, pas ça-

Alerté par la mise en garde d’Hugo, Antoine reporte son regard sur l’échauffourée. Olivier, massif, s’avance insolemment vers les deux adversaires. Ceux-ci se préparent à répliquer lorsque l’attaquant d’Arsenal se retrouve ceinturé, plaqué contre le mur par une silhouette bien moins imposante.

\- Antoine, dégage-          
\- Tu rentres avec moi dans le vestiaire.                 
\- Fous-moi la paix !          
\- Et tout de suite !

Olivier, surpris du ton autoritaire, cesse de se débattre aussitôt. Soulagé de ne pas devoir retenir le colosse de quatre-vingt-dix kilos, Antoine soupire. En y repensant, il l’a échappé belle. 

Si les deux Albanais et Olivier s’étaient sautés à la gorge, avec lui au milieu…

Il n’aurait jamais survécu plus de dix secondes.

Antoine sourit, amusé. _J’exagère vraiment._  

_Vingt, au moins._

 

32.

Installés dans l’espace lounge de leur hôtel, les Bleus s’improvisent une petite soirée détente. Les quelques danseurs hors-pairs de l’équipe s’en donne à cœur joie, faisant oublier l’ambiance tendue de l’après-match. Moussa et Paul se font d’ailleurs un malin plaisir de cueillir les plus timides d’entre eux pour les amener sur la piste.

Hugo, lui, évite soigneusement de se faire remarquer. Affalé dans un fauteuil, il papote avec Olivier, apaisé depuis son coup de sang.    
\- Je suis sûr que tu danses bien, l’encourage Giroud, légèrement moqueur.      
\- C’est vraiment pas mon style de musique.

Un tube électro, plutôt populaire s’achève.                        
\- A se demander si tu écoutes parfois des trucs modernes…      
\- Tu exagères. Ca, par exemple, j’aime bien, réplique le gardien en désignant le morceau qui vient de débuter.

Olivier fronce les sourcils. Il reconnaît le titre, _Addicted to you_.                 
\- C’est Shakira, dit-il, machinalement.    
\- Oh. J’aime plutôt bien la chanteuse, aussi.       
  
Hugo rigole devant la mine surprise d’Olivier. Ce n’est habituellement pas dans ses habitudes de faire des remarques grivoises.             
\- Ben quoi ? Elle est superbe.

Olivier, loin d’être du genre à laisser sa part au chien, prépare une réponse. Discrètement, il se penche en direction d’Hugo.                
\- Moi, j’suis plutôt fan de son mec.         
\- Piqué ?, s’assure le gardien, hilare. Vous iriez bien ensemble.

Olivier sourit en regardant Hugo. _Je devrais lui dire merci, un jour._

_Merci de ne pas me juger. De me laisser être différent._

_Merci de me laisser être moi._

 

33.

Antoine traverse le couloir de l’hôtel, un œil sur sa montre. Dans six heures, ils seront enfin de retour en France. En attendant, il termine son tour de porte à porte.

Troisième tentative, troisième chambre. Il frappe.

Olivier apparaît, souriant.             
\- Antoine ?          
\- Salut. Dis, tu n’aurais pas un chargeur Apple à prêter ?               
-  J’en ai un. Rentre, le temps que je le retrouve...

Le jeune homme ne se fait pas prier. Alors qu’il s’attend à un capharnaüm monumental, la chambre est impeccablement rangée. Les vêtements sont même pendus sur des cintres, remarque-t-il, peu habitué à autant d'ordre.

Olivier fouille dans un tiroir de la table de chevet et en ressort un câble blanc. Antoine, lui, a l’attention attirée par autre chose. Gêné, il redépose le livre. «  _Un moment avec Jésus_  »     
\- J’aime bien les lectures… spirituelles, disons, s’explique Olivier.            
\- C’est cool. Ca change des sportifs qui ne lisent que l’Equipe, ajoute Antoine, étonné.

Les deux hommes échangent un sourire. Le cadet prépare déjà une plaisanterie de son cru.  

\- Ceci dit « Tendre l’autre joue… », ce n’est pas exactement ce que tu as voulu faire hier, dans le vestiaire.

Olivier lui concède le point, encore embarrassé de son comportement de la veille. Il dépose le chargeur dans la main d’Antoine, soutenant ce-dernier du regard.       
\- On peut avoir des principes. Cela n’empêche pas de s’égarer de temps en temps.

Cette phrase anodine – l’est-elle réellement ?, s’accuse Olivier – les plonge dans une ambiance particulière. Antoine, sensible à celle-ci, s’écarte doucement en direction de la porte de sortie.           
  
\- Merci pour le chargeur, vieux !  On se voit plus tard ?                 
\- Oui. On se voit plus tard.  
  


34.

Collé contre sa compagne, Antoine remercie le calendrier pour ces quelques jours de repos. Un bras autour d’Erika, il pose sa tête sur son épaule.                

\- Tu m’as manqué, lui dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.     
\- Toi aussi.

Il sourit subitement. Il tente bien de le dissimuler en enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes, mais elle le surprend avant.    
  
\- Pourquoi tu ris ?          

Elle-même, sans en connaître le motif, rigole nerveusement.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffle le jeune homme.

Il respire son parfum. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis se jette à l’eau.              

\- J’aimerais bien être papa.

Dans le miroir face à eux, il aperçoit le reflet de sa précieuse. Elle plisse les yeux, incapable de réfréner le sourire béat qui s’empare d’elle. Rassuré, il remercie le Ciel de ne pas avoir essuyé un refus.

\- Cela me semble être le bon moment, oui.

Il l’embrasse, impatient de tenir un petit être dans ses bras.

D’être un _grand_.

 

35.

 - Elle s’est rendormie.  

Jennifer laisse échapper un Hourra de victoire.

\- Elle est difficile en ce moment.               
\- Jade n’a jamais apprécié la chaleur, argumente Olivier.  

La canicule qui frappe Londres n’épargne personne. La jeune femme elle-même s’appuie contre l’un des meubles de la cuisine, en sueurs. Curieuse, elle insiste pour reprendre là où leur conversation s’était arrêtée, interrompue par les pleurs de leur fille.      

\- Et donc, tu lui as dit _quoi_  ?         
\- Que ça n’empêchait pas de s’égarer de temps en temps. Référence à… Enfin, tu vois, le fait que je m’étais quasi battu la veille-    
\- Bravo, d’ailleurs. Très bel exemple pour tes jeunes co-équipiers.         
\- C’est bon, hein. J’ai eu droit à un savon de Lloris, ça suffit ainsi.             
  
Elle éclate de rire.            
\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas si ce Griezmann soupçonne quoique ce soit pour tes préférences-         
\- Je ne pense pas.            
  
Son fou-rire redouble d’intensité.           
\- Mais si c’était le cas, je comprends qu’il ait eu peur de passer à la casserole.

Olivier, horriblement gêné, se plaque une main sur le visage.    
\- Je ne voulais absolument pas sous-entendre ça…

Elle le pointe du doigt, légèrement accusatrice.                
\- Vois-tu, je l’ai vu lors du match contre le Danemark… Il est très mignon. Alors laisse-moi émettre des doutes.              
\- Si tu es une ado de seize ans, oui, réplique Olivier, sévère.      
\- Tu es dur. Ou de mauvaise foi.

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne s’habituera jamais totalement à ces discussions si particulières. Après un détour dans la cave à vin, il revient en tendant deux verres de Bordeaux blanc.

\- Pas pour moi.

Olivier lève un sourcil soupçonneux.

Elle sourit, taquine. Ses yeux migrent naturellement vers son ventre.  
\- De trois ou quatre semaines…

Son époux ne l’écoute déjà plus, bouche bée.

Les arrosant au passage de vin blanc, il la colle contre lui.           

\- Je t’aime !


	8. Septembre - Octobre 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite ! Beaucoup de changements et de nouveautés dans la vie de nos deux Bleus... Mais également quelques confessions ! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en-dessous du chapitre!

**Septembre - Octobre 2015**

 

36.

Olivier n’a pas le temps de rentrer dans le réfectoire que Mathieu lui tombe dessus, le secouant dans tous les sens.  
\- C’est vrai ce qu’on dit ? Alors ? C’est vrai, n’est-ce pas ?          

Parvenant à se dégager de l’emprise de son camarade, Olivier acquiesce.          
\-  Que tu casses les couilles ? Ouais, c’est-           
\- Très drôle. Je dois te dire félicitations, alors ?                  
\- Oui. J’espérais l’annoncer mais la nouvelle s’est un peu répandue malgré moi.

Mathieu lui assène un viril coup de poing dans l’épaule.               
\- Je croise les doigts pour que tu aies un petit gars !        
\- J’ai pas réellement de préférence mais… Ouais, ce serait cool.

Son coéquipier s’éloigne déjà d’un pas pressé vers un troisième camarade.      
\- Hey ! Voilà l’autre futur papa !

Olivier relève la tête, curieux. Antoine, sérieusement ? L’idée l’enchante.

\- Félicitations mon Grizou !          
\- Merci ! Et de ton côté, déjà le deuxième, donc ?           
\- Exactement. C’est prévu pour le mois de mars.             
\- Avril chez nous, réagit Antoine, radieux.

Le sourire d’Olivier est au moins aussi grand. Griezmann, père de famille ?

Il dévisage cette demi-portion à la mèche blonde.

Il y a définitivement quelque chose d’attendrissant à cette idée.  

 

37.

A l’issue du temps de midi, le staff leur conseille vivement de faire une sieste. Cela n’augure rien de bon, songe Antoine. L’entraînement de ce soir va sûrement être costaud.

Cela ne l’empêche cependant pas d’aller ennuyer Paul dans sa chambre. Affalés sur les lits, les deux garçons échangent autour d’un boîtier de jeu vidéo : PES Evolution Soccer 2014.

\- Etre sur la couverture du prochain PES ou remporter le prix du meilleur espoir. Tu choisis quoi ?

La question d’Antoine fait particulièrement rire Paul. Celui-ci lui répond avec une simplicité déconcertante.

\- PES, évidemment. Et toi, PES ou le ballon d’or ?

Antoine fait la moue.     
\- Hm… J’hésite.                 
\- Sérieux ?           
\- Je déconne ! Le ballon d’or, évidemment. Je préfère Fifa, ‘façon.

Paul approuve. Antoine, lui, se prend à rêver :  
\- Ce serait tellement cool que l’un de nous devienne ballon d’or.            
\- J’avoue. La nouvelle génération triomphera !, s’emballe Pogba.           
\- Nouvelle génération, répète Antoine en riant. C’est plutôt vendeur comme nom.

La plaisanterie échappe visiblement à Paul :       
\- Ben… Par opposition aux vieux de l’équipe, quoi.         
\- Et t’y mets qui dans le groupe des vieux ? Que je rigole encore un peu.            
\- Euh… Bacary ? Patrice, Yohan, Olivier, Laurent… Dans trois ou quatre ans, ils ne joueront plus.

Antoine ne répond pas. L’idée d’un effectif déplumé le déprime légèrement. Paul a raison, se dit-il. Ils partiront un jour et d’autres les remplaceront. C’est le cours naturel des choses.

Nostalgique, Antoine se laisse tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.            
\- J’suis vraiment pas pressé d’y être.      
\- Pourquoi ?        
\- Réfléchis deux secondes… Dans quatre ans, les vieux, ce sera nous !  


38.

Les Bleus se jettent littéralement sur les gourdes. La chaleur est suffocante, l’entraînement particulièrement rude. Antoine titube, épuisé, et s’assoit – ou plutôt, s’écroule – à proximité de Laurent. Celui-ci souffle comme un bœuf.  

\- C’est là qu’on sent qu’on n’a plus vingt ans… N’est-ce pas Oli ?            

L’attaquant renverse la moitié de sa gourde sur sa tête, manifestant ainsi son approbation. Antoine fait la moue :      

\- Tu penses parfois à ta retraite, Laulau ? J’veux dire… L’internationale.                               
\- J’ai l’air tellement à la ramasse que ça, Anto ?                 
\- Juste un peu… Je plaisante ! C’est juste de la curiosité.            

Laurent éclate de rire, dédramatisant la situation.           
\- Tout le monde y pense à un moment ! Se la couler douce, ça fait envie parfois… Mais non, je n’y pense pas plus que ça.

L’air détendu, Olivier admet l’inverse.  
\- J’y ai souvent réfléchi.

Même Laurent semble étonné par cette révélation.      
\- A ce point ?      
\- L’an dernier, oui. Je n’étais pas régulier. Ajoute à ça la blessure contre Everton… J’ai eu un long passage à vide, on va dire.               

Le défenseur acquiesce.                              
\- Oui, je comprends. C’est cool que tu sois resté malgré tout.   
\- Ouais. J’ai eu envie de me laisser une dernière chance de prouver certaines choses… Avant de tourner la page, justement.

Laurent lui frotte le dos, fraternel, dans l’espoir de le tirer un peu de sa torpeur mélancolique. Olivier retrouve aussitôt le sourire, l’aspergeant au passage du reste de sa gourde.              
\- Enfoiré !

Non loin d’eux, Antoine a l’impression d’avoir reçu une douche froide.

Et les trois, quatre goutes d’eau qu’il reçoit n’en sont pas les coupables.  


39.

Allongé sur la table de massage, Olivier geint, les mollets martelés par le kiné. Un mal pour un bien, se motive-t-il, conscient que ces quelques soins sont primordiaux.

Face à lui, assis sur sa chaise, Antoine attend son tour. Il n’a visiblement pas le cœur à se moquer d’Olivier. L’absence de commentaires sarcastiques de son co-équipier inquiète l’aîné :               
\- Toi, t’as l’esprit ailleurs.              
  
Olivier commence à le connaître. Nul besoin d’insister beaucoup, Antoine se livre de lui-même :

\- Je repense à ce que tu as dit, ce matin. Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point cette période avait été difficile pour toi.    

L’aîné le regarde, mi-abasourdi, mi-attendri.      
\- Tu t’inquiètes réellement pour ça, Grizou ?      
-  C’est juste que j’étais pas toujours sympa avec toi, à l’époque-           
\- C’est vrai qu’on se chamaillait souvent, se souvient-il. Je me sens en forme, j’ai du temps de jeu… Tout va bien.

Antoine semble enfin se détendre. Olivier, fataliste, nuance cependant ses propos.     
\- De toute façon, personne n’est à l’abri d’une sale blessure. Je profite de chaque match comme si c’était le dernier.

Le jeune homme l’écoute distraitement. Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête, l’amenant à faire une déclaration inattendue.        
\- Ce serait bizarre sans toi, Oli.  
\- Bizarre ?, relève Olivier, amusé par le qualificatif.          
\- Ouais. Bizarre.

Les yeux dans le vague, Antoine trouve enfin les mots.                
\- Ce serait différent.       
\- En quoi ce serait différent ?, insiste l’attaquant, curieux.           
\- En moins bien.  

40.

Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il marque en équipe nationale. Ce n’est pas non plus la première fois qu’il s’élance pour une célébration ou qu’Olivier le rejoint pour participer à celle-ci. Ce soir, cependant, les choses ont une saveur différente.

Balayant du regard le stade de Nice en liesse, des bribes de leur dernière conversation le heurtent de plein fouet. Chaque match est potentiellement le dernier. Chaque passe, chaque but… Chaque célébration. Quelques mots, murmurés contre son oreille, le ramènent à la réalité.

\- Hey, ça va ? Depuis quand on tire la gueule après un but ?    
\- C'est juste-

Les mots sont superflus. Antoine se colle à Olivier, enthousiaste, qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux sans délicatesse. Le héros de la soirée grimace, le visage écrasé contre le torse de son co-équipier : une odeur de transpiration incommodante émane de ce maillot littéralement trempé. Subitement, d’autres joueurs lui tombent dessus, brusques et bruyants. Les klaxons des supporters et les commentaires du chauffeur de stade se confondent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Dans les faits, cela n’a rien d’agréable.

Et pourtant… Antoine ferme les yeux, grisé.

Il n’y a nulle part où il préférerait être. 


	9. Octobre 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'amuse toujours autant à écrire ces petites histoires qui, un jour, n'en feront qu'une. J'adore également lire vos commentaires ! N'hésitez jamais à me laisser votre avis, ce que vous avez préféré, ce que vous espérez ou aimeriez voir dans cette fiction! En attendant, bonne lecture ! =)

**Octobre 2015**

41.

Affalé dans son canapé, Olivier jette un coup d’œil dégouté aux trombes d’eau qui martèlent ses fenêtres. Londres a ses mauvais côtés, regrette l’attaquant en s’emparant de son téléphone. Ses femmes parties en virée shopping, il profite de la quiétude de la maison et de l’ennui mortel qui en découle.

De quelques gestes du pouce, Olivier prend la température au sein des différents réseaux sociaux. Plusieurs messages de sympathie, énormément de plaintes suite à son manque de réussite avec Arsenal. Trois matchs sans trouver le chemin des buts.

J’ai déjà fait pire, relativise-t-il, blasé de ce déferlement de haine. Quelques photographies de camarades et d’anciens co-équipiers alimentent son fil. L’une d’entre elles accrochent naturellement son regard.

Antoine, son visage d’angelot malicieux, son regard confus et-                
  
Plus de mèche blonde peroxydée.

Olivier se fend d’un demi-sourire.

Il est l’heure d’envoyer un texto à Madrid.

 

42.

Giroud – 14:32   
« Hey. Mignonne ta coloration. »

Grizou -  16:47    
« C’est ma couleur naturelle… Ca va ? »

Giroud – 16:49   
« Sans dec ? Ca te va bien. Ca te vieillit. »

Grizou – 16:50    
« J’ai l’air d’avoir quel âge ? »     
  
Giroud – 16:52   
« 20 ans, au moins. »

Giroud – 17:48   
« Tu boudes ? »                
  
Grizou – 17:51    
« Jétais juste occupé. Ca t’arrive jamais ? »

Giroud – 17:54   
« J’ai toujours du temps pour toi, tu le sais bien»

Grizou – 17:55    
« … »

Grizou – 17:56    
« Ca va ? T’as pas répondu la première fois… »

Giroud – 17:57   
« Super bien. J’ai oublié, ça t’arrive jamais ? »

Grizou – 17:59    
« Très drôle »

Giroud – 18:03   
« Je dois filer. J’espère que tout roule pour toi. A la prochaine ! »

Grizou – 18:05                    
« Oui, ça va. Bisous »

 

43.

Antoine fracasse son Iphone contre le front, honteux. Bisous ? Quelle andouille. Lui qui s’était efforcé de rester détendu, de feindre l’indifférence avec une pointe de sarcasme, vient de voir ses efforts réduits à néant.

Il en attrape des sueurs. Ce réflexe machinal d’un « bisou » en fin de texto est sévèrement codifiée.  Sa femme, sa mère, sa sœur, une ou deux copines de lycée en sont les uniques bénéficiaires. Et son petit frère. Exclusivement pour se foutre de sa gueule.

En aucun cas son co-équipier, attaquant de classe mondiale d’un mètre-quatre-vingt-douze ne rentre dans cette sacro-sainte liste.

Dans le meilleur des cas, Olivier se foutra de lui. Dans la pire des situations, l’entièreté du vestiaire des Bleus sera au courant lors de leur prochaine réunion.              

Enfin, son téléphone vibre. Au moins, il sera fixé.

Giroud – 18:14   
« On se voit bientôt :-) Bisous. »

Il faut presque une demie heure à Antoine pour reposer son Iphone, l'air mi-perplexe mi-enchanté.

 

44.

Olivier n’attend pas de réponse. La conversation est clôturée après tout.

Ce « bisous » l’a fait rire, il le reconnait. Notamment parce qu’Antoine se donne parfois un genre qui ne cadre pas du tout avec l’emploi d’un tel mot.

Lorsqu’il l’imagine, son co-équipier a toujours la même expression : les sourcils légèrement froncés, une bouche qui fait la moue. Le jeune homme arbore régulièrement cet air blasé. A tel point que lorsqu’il monte sur un terrain ou s’expose aux caméras, Olivier peine à reconnaître le « sale gamin » qu’Antoine fait semblant d’être le reste du temps.

_Un garçon qui joue la comédie et refuse le droit aux autres de le voir tel qu’il est ?_

Olivier devient tout à coup songeur. Tenaces, deux pensées se bousculent dans sa tête.

La première est que ce trait de caractère lui rappelle étrangement quelqu’un.

La deuxième est _« pourquoi ? »_

 

45.

Dix-neuf heures. Olivier n’a toujours pas quitté le canapé qu’il squatte depuis le début de l’après-midi. Si l’averse continue, l’ambiance paisible de l’appartement, elle, n’est plus.

L’excursion dans ces quelques boutiques londoniennes semble avoir été éprouvante. Epuisée, Jennifer s’écroule à ses côtés, calant un coussin derrière elle pour soulager son dos. Un léger rebond se distingue sous sa blouse bleu marine.

\- Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ?, lui demande Olivier, prévenant.      
\- Ne quitte surtout pas cette pièce. Jade insiste pour te montrer ses nouvelles tenues.               
  
Olivier rigole, impatient de découvrir le défilé de son aînée. Son épouse le considère d’un œil amusé :  
\- Jouer au mannequin… C’est bien la fille de son père.                  
\- Heureusement pour elle, elle a la beauté de sa mère.

Les joues de Jennifer s’empourprent. Elle ne peut nier les talents de beau parleur de son compagnon. Ce-dernier, l’air absent, caresse doucement son ventre arrondi.              
\- Nous verrons pour le prochain, commente-t-il.              
\- Ou la prochaine, insiste Jennifer, enthousiaste à l’idée de compter une fille de plus sous son toit.      
\- Le seul mec parmi mes petites femmes ? Hm… Voilà une idée séduisante.      
\- Macho, va.       
\- Non, père poule, je dirais, rectifie Olivier en passant la langue.

Collés l’un contre l’autre, les deux amoureux profitent de ce moment paisible.             

\- Le prochain match des Bleus, c’est quand ?      
\- Le treize novembre, répond distraitement Olivier. Un vendredi, en plus !

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre enfin. Jennifer roule des yeux :

\- Le défilé automne-hiver peut commencer.

  

 


	10. 13 novembre 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente, mais je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire un chapitre. Peut-être parce qu'il est émotionnel, certes, mais au-delà de ça, c'était vraiment compliqué... Je me sentais un peu mal d'imaginer de pareils moments, de donner un ton aussi grave à une fiction qui, au départ, est là pour nous amuser. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira malgré tout, j'en suis satisfaite au final, pour ma part. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!

46.

Le front appuyé contre la vitre du car, Antoine regarde l’agitation des rues parisiennes. En cette veille de week-end, les touristes autant que les locaux dévalent en masse les grandes artères vers leurs incontournables points de rendez-vous. Lui, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, n’éprouvent pas la même légèreté qu’eux.  Ils rencontrent l’Allemagne, ce soir. Ce pays lui rappelle peu de bons souvenirs.

Une main sur son épaule le sort de sa torpeur. Il laisse glisser son casque avant de se retourner vers son visiteur. Hugo.

\- Ca va ?

Antoine jette rapidement un coup d’œil autour de lui. Il n’a aucune envie que d’autres oreilles entendent sa confidence.

\- Un peu stressé.

Hugo sourit et acquiesce, compréhensif.

\- Moi aussi.

Le cadet l’observe, légèrement déstabilisé. L’imperturbable capitaine des Bleus oserait-il enfin avouer qu’il ressent des émotions ? 

\- Tout ira bien, réplique Antoine autant pour lui que pour son co-équipier.  
\- Evidemment.

L’attaquant sourit face à la détermination de son interlocuteur.

Hugo est déjà redevenu fidèle à lui-même.

 

47.

En rang d’oignons, les joueurs attendent patiemment que la rencontre débute. Signes de croix, paroles marmonnées, regards appuyés en direction de son vis-à-vis ; placés à la sortie des vestiaires, chacun y va de son petit rituel.

Surplombant Antoine, debout devant lui, Olivier ne détache pas ses yeux du numéro sept. Ce match, il le sent bien. L’idée d’être titulaire lui plait particulièrement. Celle de former la paire avec son acolyte l’enchante au-delà de tout.

Antoine se retourne finalement, sûrement conscient d’être observé. Il lève la tête, captant le regard d’Olivier et lui sourit.

\- J’suis là, lui dit-il.

Un encouragement, presque une promesse.

Olivier lui adresse un clin d’œil.

\- Je sais.

Aujourd’hui, ils gagneront.

Et cette victoire sera la leur.   

 

48.

Lorsque l’écran lui ordonne de sortir, Griezmann obtempère sans protester. Il est cuit, de toute façon, et le match est plié. Deux à zéro.

Didier lui adresse une brève embrassade reconnaissante avant de le laisser rejoindre ses co-équipiers, gelés sur le banc de touche. Emmitouflé dans sa parka, Olivier lui fait aussitôt une place à ses côtés.

\- Joli but, Oli.

\- Merci !

Un assistant se retourne à plusieurs reprises vers la tribune adverse.

\- Je crois qu’il y a des mécontents.

\- Hooligans ?, s’étonne l’un de ses collègues, percevant une légère agitation de la sécurité.

\- Sûrement. Ca puait le cramé tout à l’heure. Encore un con qui joue avec des pétards.  

Derrière eux, Antoine et Olivier haussent les épaules.

Dans trois minutes, ils auront gagné.

Et rien ne pourra ruiner cette nouvelle parfaite soirée.

 

49.

La fête est de courte-durée. A peine le coup de sifflet final a-t-il retenti que les joueurs sont invités à rejoindre les vestiaires en toute hâte. Enlacés, enthousiastes, les Bleus ne comprennent pas. Pas plus que les quelques Allemands qui s’attardent, empoignés autoritairement et chassés de la pelouse.  

Confus, le regard d’Olivier se dirige instinctivement vers Hugo et Didier. Eux aussi semblent ressentir la même angoisse que lui. Ce bordel n’a rien à voir avec une poignée de hooligans.

\- Je n’aime pas ça, murmure Hugo en prenant place dans un vestiaire agité.

Un gars en costard, inconnu au bataillon, les a rejoint. Sévère, une carte officielle pendue autour du cou, son intervention provoque un silence traumatisant.

\- Des attentats viennent d’être commis à Paris.

Antoine, blême, entend mais n’écoute plus. Dans le flot d’informations, ils ne captent que quelques mots. _Morts. Fusillade. Explosions._

_Bataclan._

\- Maud, lâche Antoine, déconnecté.

Gignac se retourne vers lui, le secoue :          

\- Eh… Ca va ?

\- Ma sœur y est. Au Bataclan.

 

50.

La nuit est déjà bien entamée.

Douché, habillé mais groggy, les joueurs patientent dans l’une des salles du stade. L’évacuation se précise. Antoine, lui, est ravagé. Les traits tirés, l’air absent, il tient son téléphone contre lui, assis aux pieds d’Olivier.

Son aîné est tout aussi choqué et silencieux. Une quantité incroyable d’informations lui traversent le cerveau. Ce déferlement de violence lui serre les entrailles et lui filerait presque la nausée.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui ressasse la même infâme pensée : ce ne sont certainement pas les dernières catastrophes qu’ils connaîtront. N’écoutant que son envie, il dépose sa joue contre le genou noueux d’Olivier. Il reprend légèrement conscience :      

\- J’me demande ce qui m’a pris de vouloir un enfant-

Olivier ne répond pas. Le jeune homme, en pleine détresse, remue la tête et cherche le contact. Une main se pose dans ses cheveux.

Pour la première fois, il ne les lui ébouriffe pas.

Il les caresse, maladroitement, d’un air absent.

Son téléphone vibre.

« _Je suis OK_  »

Epuisé, Antoine est juste incapable de se lever ou d’exprimer son extrême soulagement. Paralysé, il se laisse dorloter, ballotant entre l’endormissement et l’évanouissement.  

Maud va bien. Tout va bien.

 _Mensonge._ Rien ne va bien.

A peine l’essentiel.

 _Il faudra faire avec_ , marmonne-t-il tandis que ses yeux se ferment.

 


	11. Décembre 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les mises à jour sont plus irrégulières, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire sur le côté. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Promis, les choses se préciseront très bientôt ;-) Je rattrappe mon retard dans les commentaires dès que je le peux, je vous remercie pour ces charmants encouragements! <3 Bonne lecture !

51.

Rassemblés en petit comité, quelques Bleus discutent dans l’un des coins repos de Clairefontaine. La conversation, aux allures pourtant confidentielles, portent sur un sujet qui fait la Une.

\- La question que je me pose, c’est qui ? Qui sincèrement aurait envie de voir Mathieu faire-

Yohan frissonne, renonçant à achever sa phrase. Olivier éclate de rire. Laurent, lui, semble relativiser la situation :

\- Des curieux, certainement.  
\- Karim est écarté, donc ?, s’interroge Yohan, effaré.  
\- Hugo m’a dit que la fédé’ décidera la semaine prochaine, répond Olivier en jetant un coup d’œil à sa montre. Je vais aller le rejoindre, d’ailleurs.  
\- Et lui, ça va ? Ce bordel ne l’inquiète pas trop ?  
\- Evidemment que si, c’est Hugo, conclut l’attaquant en levant les yeux au ciel.

Laurent sourit, avachi dans son fauteuil.

\- Vous sonnez parfois comme un vieux couple, toi et lui. Vous êtes mignons.

Olivier rigole, amusé par cette idée absurde.   

\- Il prend soin de tout le monde. Il faut bien que quelqu’un se dévoue pour prendre soin de lui.

 

52.

Assis en tailleurs, Hugo n’a même pas le courage de condamner l’envahisseur qui accapare son propre lit. Allongé sur le ventre, à ses côtés, Olivier se sent visiblement chez lui. 

\- Quand il y a des problèmes dans cette équipe, ça tourne quand même toujours autour-  
\- Autour du cul, oui, conclut Olivier en utilisant un langage plus cru que celui du gardien.

Hugo soupire, les yeux perdus dans le vague. 

\- Est-ce que cette histoire de sextape est réellement pire que l’affaire Zahia ? Ou c’est juste moi qui vieillit mal ?

Olivier se fend d’un sourire.

\- Tu vieillis plutôt bien, je te l’assure.  
\- Merci de me rassurer, Oli.

Les éclats de rire soudains de l’attaquant perturbent Hugo. Son camarade s’en explique aussitôt, les yeux pétillants.

\- Laulau m’a juste dit- Tout à l’heure- Qu’on avait parfois l’air d’un vieux couple.  
\- Je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tord.

Olivier écrase son visage contre un oreiller, dissimulant un air espiègle.

\- Et ça ne t’inquiète pas ? J’ai peut-être une idée derrière la tête-

La répartie d’Hugo lui cloue le bec pour de bon.

\- Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas le bleu qui fait battre ton cœur.

Un oreiller le heurte bientôt au visage. Hugo, taquin, en profite pour congédier son invité.

\- Je sais aussi que de nombreuses personnes voudraient t’y voir, dans leur lit, mais si tu pouvais disparaître du mien… J’suis crevé.

Olivier fait la moue. Hors de question que son capitaine ait le dernier mot de cette joute amicale.

\- Je comprends, on le fera une autre fois. Bonne nuit, bébé.

 

53.

Expulsé  dans le couloir, Olivier repère une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui. Un autre insomniaque ? Enjoué à l’idée de se trouver un complice pour tuer le temps, il presse le pas.

\- Eh ben, Grizou ? On ne dort pas ?  
\- Non, j’ai la dalle. Je suis descendu aux cuisines mais il n’y a rien.  
\- J’imagine que tu ne vas pas dormir tout de suite ?

Antoine sourcille, ne comprenant visiblement pas la finalité de la conversation.

_Ce type se réjouit réellement alors que je meurs de faim ?_

\- Je m’ennuie, explicite légèrement Olivier en prenant l’un de ses airs les plus pathétiques.  
\- Dans ce cas, on peut bah… Traîner ensemble ? Tu veux faire quoi ? Discuter ?

L’attaquant acquiesce.

\- N’importe quoi. On devrait peut-être rentrer dans l’une de nos chambres. Si le staff nous croise, debout, en pleine nuit-

Antoine grimace. L’heure du couvre-feu est largement dépassée.

\- La tienne, alors. C’est le bordel dans la mienne.

Alors qu’il emboite le pas de son co-équipier, le ventre d’Antoine gargouille férocement. Olivier semble enfin s’en émouvoir :

\- J’ai oublié de te dire-

Il passe sa carte magnétique contre la poignée, ouvrant ainsi la voie.

\- J’ai planqué des biscuits dans mes valises.

 

54.

\- Ca te plait ?

Antoine jette un regard légèrement dédaigneux au Petit Beurre qu’il tient en main.

\- C’est toujours mieux que rien.

Assis contre le dossier du lit, les deux hommes s’empiffrent de biscuits.

\- Fais gaffe de ne pas en foutre partout, steuplait.  
\- Tu n’aimes pas dormir dans les miettes ?  
\- Ce n’est pas mon châtiment préféré, non.  
\- Ben achète autre chose que des biscuits la prochaine fois.

Aucune animosité ne teinte cet échange. Puéril, Olivier lui tire la langue pour conclure celui-ci.

\- Et quoi ? Fille ou garçon ?, lui demande abruptement le jeune homme.  
\- Garçon ! Et de ton côté ?  
\- Tu le gardes pour toi ? C’est une fille.

Et ils sont là, ridicules, avec leur grand sourire béat.

\- C’est cool, ponctue évasivement Antoine. Je suis méga-stressé, mais c’est cool.  
\- Et ça ne s’arrangera pas, désolé. Tu n’auras plus jamais l’esprit tranquille.  
\- Merci du soutien.  
\- De rien, lui répond Olivier en lui frottant vigoureusement le dos. C’est ça, devenir adulte.

Antoine laisse échapper un petit rire sec. Son regard lointain semble puiser dans de vieux souvenirs.

\- Il suffisait donc de faire un enfant pour que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme _juste un gamin_?

Contrairement aux autres déclarations, celle-ci ne semble pas si innocente que ça. Olivier demeure interdit. Rares pourtant sont les occasions où l’aîné reste sans voix.

\- Laisse tomber. Je raconte des conneries, balaye aussitôt le jeune homme. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, Antoine.

 

55.

_Juste un gamin._

Ce petit bout de phrase lui est étrangement familier. Dans quel contexte avait-il prononcé cette phrase pour qu’elle blesse autant Antoine ? Olivier ne parvient pas à s’en souvenir. Etrangement, un léger sentiment d’angoisse accompagne cette ignorance.

Renonçant à réveiller son capitaine à cette heure tardive, Olivier décide de postposer ses questionnements. Hugo l’aidera à relativiser, comme toujours. Mais demain.

En attendant, cela lui laisse au moins plusieurs heures pour ruminer sur ce qu’il aurait encore pu faire ou dire pour gâcher leur entente.

Et dire que les choses étaient devenues faciles. Naturelles. Il se réjouissait d’une complicité nouvelle depuis quelques temps. Depuis ce maudit soir où Antoine avait cherché son contact, désemparé.

Pas comme un gamin, non.

Comme un ami, dans le besoin.


End file.
